Fate Upheld
by sylaise
Summary: Daughter to an assassin in danger, Ana in sent to stay under the protection of Giovanni Auditore in Firenze. When tragedy strikes, Ana and Ezio discover that their fates are intertwined. They must work together to revenge the Auditore's and find Ana's father. During that time, they also discover that sometimes, what you really need is each other. (Ezio x OC). Updates every sunday.
1. An abrupt farewell

Ana Maria had always known what her father did, or at least, to some degree. Unlike the rest of the men in the village, he spent most of the days hours cooped up in his study, working to solve questions most people didn't even know could be asked. He often traveled, and would be gone for months on end, and just when Ana Maria started to get worried; he would return with plenty of gifts, and everything would start all over again. Though she was never content with the secrecy her father insisted upon, she knew that he did it for a reason, and that he was working on something bigger than of what she knew. This was also the reason she weren't at all worried when her father started to act restless again. At least not at first. 

Living in the outskirts of the small commune of Corniglio, Ana Maria – or Ana, as she preferred to be called - would spend most of her days outside. Walking among the fields and the forest, or taking rides under the pleasant Italian sun. Her father had insisted on a secluded living, which meant that Ana spent most of her days alone. It taught her to entertain herself, but as an only child her teenage years mostly consisted of dreaming of the cities she never got to see and the people she never got to meet. She had a friend in their housekeeper Marietta, but that wasn't enough. Marietta was more like a mother figure, and when Ana had been younger, she had secretly hoped that Marietta and her father would marry. Her own mother had died of child birth, and Ana had never known her. It made her sad that her father was alone, and once she had asked him why he never remarried. He had just laughed and told her that he was an eagle, and the only ones who could fly with eagles were other eagles. He could never ask of a woman to fly. "Was mother an eagle?" Ana had asked. "The most fearless eagle of them all" he answered. She had never asked about it again. 

Today was just as any other day, and Ana had just gotten home from a walk through the forest. A forest she knew as well as the back of her own hand. As she approached the house, she could hear her father inside it. He sounded frantic as he gave Marietta instructions on what to pack and what to do. "He must be going away again" Ana thought. She already knew it, since she had felt his restless energy around the house for over a week. He had just waited for the right time, and apparently, this was it. 

"Father?" she called out as she opened the door. Her father didn't stop though; he just paced worrisomly between the rooms of the house. She entered.

"Father, is everything okay? Are you leaving?" she asked.

Her father finally stopped. He watched her with the same loving gaze as always, though this time his eyes were filled with worry and sadness too. She bit her lip. Something felt different today, and she didn't like it. It felt like change in the air, and though she was growing tired of her monotone life, she was afraid of the alternatives.

"Ana, my darling" he exclaimed with relief. "I'm so glad you're back!" He smiled, but the worry in his eyes didn't leave.

"I was just out for a walk as usual" Ana answered. "Father," she continued, "are you leaving again?"

"Ana" he began, "I have discovered something with my work, something important. I've tried to postpone it, but I can no longer. I will need to leave as soon as possible to continue my work where it is needed the most. We must leave soon. I fear this is no longer a safe refuge for either of us."

Suddenly it hit her. This time they would leave together. Excitement started to rush through her veins, and she could barely hold it in. She could feel the blood flush to her cheeks. She wondered where they would go. Maybe to Roma? Her father had been there before, so it wasn't impossible. Maybe they weren't even going to stay in Italy, but travel even farther. In any case, there was a new life waiting for her, and if it included her father and Marietta, she was certain she would manage it. Finally she would see what the world had to offer. Though, what did her father mean with no longer safe? Why wouldn't their home be safe?

"Father, I don't understand. Are we leaving together? Where are we going?" she asked.

"Oh Ana, my dearest daughter", he answered, his voice tired. "You do not understand. I'm going alone. My work is dangerous and you are far too dear to me. I would never put you even close to the line of fire."

"But, where are you going? Will I stay here? Why isn't it safe?"

"I cannot tell you where I'm going. I know you, and I am certain you would try to find me. My enemies have finally realized what it is I'm working on, and they would probably hurt you to get to me. That, I cannot have. You will go to an old friend of mine, who has promised to keep you safe for the years to come. When all this has settled down, I will come for you again. Don't worry my daughter, this is all for the best. You will be safe."

Ana stared at her father, unable to speak. Her father would leave her, and wouldn't return for years? They had enemies? This was too much to take in, it couldn't be happening.

"Father!" she yelled out, surprised to hear her own voice. "I am seventeen years old. I can take care of myself. Tell me what is going on! Who are our enemies?"

"Ana, please. Trust me. There are so many things I haven't told you, so many things I probably should have. But it has all been to keep you safe, and I'm not going to stop now. Marietta has packed your things for you. Please look over your room to see if there is something else you need to bring. I've already called for a son of a family friend to escort you, and he'll be here any minute now." As he saw the anger in her eyes, he added: "Please Ana. For me." 

Angrily Ana ran to her room, and let the door close with a bang. Her room looked just like it had before, except her closet was nearly empty and her toilet requisites were gone. Not knowing what else to do, she sat down on the chair opposite her mirror, and watched herself as the anger left her body. She could barely recognize herself. She looked like a stubborn child, angry because she wouldn't get her way. Her cheeks were red and her dark eyes seemed like they could swallow someone whole. Though as she felt her anger fading away, it was only to be replaced with fear, and she wished for it all to go away. She knew there was nothing left for her than to go, to travel to her father's friend and to leave the only home she had ever known. "Be careful what you wish for" she thought to herself. She might not see her father for years. "I don't want to be alone" she whispered to her reflection, but it didn't answer her. 

Suddenly she heard ruckus and loud screams outside her door. She ran outside her room, to find her dad surrounded by two guards, the third lying dead on the floor.

At least she assumed he was dead, considering the amount of blood that had pooled around him. Her father was standing with his back against her, and stabbing a knife to the chest of another guard. Behind him was the third, ready to strike her father with his sword. Panicking, Ana took the closest thing to her, which happened to be a vase, and struck it hard to the head of the guard. Though it momentarily stopped him from slicing her father in two, he didn't faint, which she had hoped. Instead he turned around and pointed the sword towards her. Frightened, Ana took a step backwards. The guard raised his sword. But before anything could happen, blood started to pour out of his chest. Her father had struck his knife into him, and he was dying before eyes. His clear eyes grew dim as life left his body. He sank to the floor, the sword clashing to the ground. Ana stared at her father, as if she was seeing a different man before her.

"Father! Are you hurt?" she asked.

"I'm alright. But we must hurry, there's no time, they've found me."

"I cannot leave you like this!" Ana proclaimed. "Why did you kill those guards?"

"Ana, there is no time. The guards are not our friends. This will have slowed them down though, and spared us a few minutes. There is a man here to escort you; he's saddled your horse." 

Her father walked outside and Ana followed, only to see her beloved gray horse, Cirillo, standing outside, all ready to go. Beside it was a young man on a chestnut horse, looking stern, though he smiled when their eyes met. He bowed.

"My lady" he said.

Ana turned to her father.

"Where's Marietta?" she wondered. She couldn't possibly leave without saying goodbye to the woman who had been the closest thing to a mother she'd ever had.

"I saw the guards coming and I figured it would be better the less she knew of what was going to happen, in case they ever found out where she was. Don't worry, I made her hide in the cellar before they arrived, and I'll make sure she'll be safe before I leave. She's going to stay with her sister, but that's all I can tell you right now. Don't go looking for her – you would only be risking her safety if you did. I've gone through great lengths to keep both of you safe, and I couldn't live with myself if I failed."

Her father could tell how devastated Ana felt by this news, and he sighed deeply.

"I'm so sorry" he said. "But this is for the best."

Ana knew there was nothing to be done. They didn't have time to argue and she could tell by the look in her father's face that this was just as heartbreaking for him as it was for her. He helped her up on her horse, and then turned to the young man next to her.

"Aresio" he said and handed him a letter. "Please give this to him, it will explain any questions that he might have."

Aresio, as the brown-haired young man apparently was called, nodded. "I will."

Then her father turned to Ana again, and took her hand.

"Ana. Remember that I love you. We will meet again, trust me when I say this."

Ana nodded.

"I know. I love you too, father." 

And with that, they left. The horses quickly moved to a full gallop, and soon, Ana could barely even recognize her surroundings anymore. The land around her was strange and unknown, and she could feel the quick turn her life took, away from what was safe, to another world. Another life. Another Ana. Though her sight was impaired because of the tears that would not stop coming, her beloved horse followed Aresio like it's life depended on it. "And," Ana bitterly thought to herself, "it probably did". She did not however worry about her father, and the sight of the dead guards on the floor of their home. She knew he would make it in time, and even though she had no proof, she was certain that this wasn't the first time he had killed. Somehow that felt comforting, like she could trust that he would be alright. 

They rode in silence for a few hours. Ana couldn't stop crying and Aresio was wise enough to understand when not to talk. Eventually the horses had grown tired and just trotted slowly beside each other. And eventually her eyes dried, and she started to feel too worn out to be as passionately sad anymore. She looked up at Aresio.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"To Firenze, my lady. You are to be staying with Giovanni Auditore."


	2. A new beginning

The trip went by slowly, but at least it went by. After a few days, Ana had resigned to her fate and her feelings of anger and fear had dimmed, at least a bit. Riding for so long made Ana's whole body start to ache, and soon she realized that she couldn't be more eager to arrive. It was what it was, and she couldn't change anything, at least not yet. When she arrived to Firenze she would talk to signor Auditore and maybe he would understand, and tell her where her father was. Somehow she doubted that things would go as smoothly as that, but it was at least worth a shot. As long as he was safe, she would be pleased. Well, for a while. In one way or another she would find him and help him. There was no justice in being separated from ones parents for years without contact, and she refused to accept it. Though for the time being she wouldn't have any other choice, so there wasn't much to do about that. Actually, she had started to get a bit excited to see Firenze. It was by far bigger than Corniglio, and perhaps it would take her mind off of things. Like the image of the dead guards on their floor.

"Ana Maria!" Aresio held his horse. Ana followed his example. "Look, Ana Maria. Firenze."

With those words, Ana woke up from her daydreaming and looked out over the view that lay before her. Firenze. So many rooftops, so many buildings. Compared to Corniglio, this was huge. She could barely imagine how many people there had to be walking in the streets.

The insides of her stomach started to turn into a nervous knot. This was it. During the days of traveling she had felt restless, knowing she no longer had a home to return to. Now she was supposed to start over somewhere else, knowing that this place would be the closest thing to a home she would have in years. And that Giovanni Auditore and his family was supposed substitute for her own. Like that would even be possible. Maybe they were horrible people, or straight up cruel? Maybe signor Auditore wasn't even married, and she would live alone with him just like she had with her father?

"Well, let's go then" she mumbled nervously and the pair started to make way for Firenze.

In no time they arrived to a stable just outside the town, where they left their horses. Ana stroked her beautiful gray horse - her beloved Cirillo – one last time before they headed into town. At least she had Cirillo, someone that could follow her to the new world that she was entering. Not exactly beside her, but at least as a companion. And she sure needed one right now.

While walking through the city, Ana could feel how it got tighter and tighter for every step. The walls seemed so narrow, holding her inside as a prisoner. The people rushing around her, so many and so close. She didn't know if she should run away or if she should embrace it. It was so long ago since she had been in a real city like this, and it actually freaked her out a bit. It might have been more enjoyable if she hadn't just been separated from her father and traveled with a man whom she did not know, but still. All she wanted was for them to reach their goal, so she could hide inside a room somewhere alone for a while.

That was when Aresio stopped. "Here we are" he said, as a matter of factly. He knocked on the door to Palazzo Auditore, and Ana held her breath.

A young woman opened. Ana guessed she was a maid or something like it.

"Welcome" she greeted. "You must be Ana Maria Gravago" she continued facing Ana. "We've been expecting you."

Ana awkwardly made a curtsey as the maid told them to enter and follow her, since she would take them to Giovanni Auditore. Aresio walked before her, and she nervously glanced around the house as they walked towards the study in which signor Auditore resided. It was beautiful, to say the least. And it was full of space, Ana thought, much bigger than her own house back in Corniglio.

The maid stopped in front of a door and lightly knocked on it before opening it.

"Signor Auditore, Ana Maria Gravago is here" she announced.

"Ah, please let her in" a man's voice answered.

The maid moved out of the way, and bowed slightly at them before leaving. Aresio wasted no time and quickly entered the room, as Ana followed. Both she and Aresio made a small bow in front of the man who must be Giovanni Auditore, and he repaid them with the same curtsy. He was a handsome man for his age, Ana noticed. He was tall and stood firmly on the ground. His hair was brown, and he had a pair of intelligent brown eyes. This was not a man easily fooled, she thought to herself. But as he smiled his face lit up, and she could see the sort of kindness of a person that could not be forged.

"I was escorting Ana Maria on her father's request" Aresio quickly explained. "He wanted you to have this" he added and gave signor Auditore the same letter that Ana's father had given him a few days earlier.

Signor Auditore accepted it and thanked him. After that Aresio made a quick bow and after a quick squeeze of Ana's hand, he left the room. Probably to return back home, Ana thought, feeling her knotty stomach turn.

"My dear Ana Maria, you are welcome in my house" signor Auditore said. "I made a promise to your father that I would care for you as I do my own children, and I am not one to break promises".

Ana smiled in return. "Please signor, call me Ana. I am very thankful for your hospitality, but..." she closed her mouth. Would she dare ask if he could take her to her father? Even though she hadn't met him before, she could feel that this was a well-respected man, and that he wouldn't be stupid enough to ignore her father's wishes. But still, maybe it was worth a try.

"I would really like to know where my father was headed, signor" she pleaded. "I fear for him".

To her surprise, signor Auditore let out a small laughter.

"My dear girl, please call me Giovanni. And regarding your father, trust me that you should not be worried for him. I've known him a long time, and I can guarantee you that he is able to take care of himself. Even I do not know his location, though I haven't yet read his letter, so maybe that will change. Your father did give me instructions to take care of you, and I will follow those. Even if it means keeping his location from you." His face turned serious. "I'm very sorry that you are separated from your father Ana, I know it hurts to be without your family. I hope that you'll find a home here with mine during this time."

Ana simply nodded. She didn't dare to tell him what had happened at her house before she left, but since her father seemed to trust him, she figured he already knew to some extent. Giovanni reminded her of her own father in some ways. The way his presence immediately demanded respect, but not in a frightful way. It was just a feeling that set in the room when he was there, like someone important had just entered. And yet, he seemed like nothing but kind and generous. She could tell that he was a fair man, just like her father was. Or maybe she was just trying to make him into some kind of father-figure, to remind her of home. She shrugged.

"You've been traveling for days, maybe you would like to wash up and get some rest? During dinner I'll introduce you to my family, and hopefully you'll feel better when you're rested and full".

Giovanni called for the maid and Ana followed her, thankful of his offer.

After her warm bath, Ana tucked herself between the sheets in the guestroom she would be staying in from now on. Her room was on the second floor, just like the rest of the bedrooms, the maid – Annetta – had explained. It was simple and impersonal, with dark wooden furniture and light fabrics. Still, she could tell by the quality of the sheets that the simplicity of the room had more to do with it being meant for guests than lack of funds. Which made sense, since Giovanni apparently was a banker, according to Annetta. The maid had told her a little about the family, so she wouldn't come unprepared for dinner. The lady of the house was Maria Auditore, Giovanni's wife. They had three sons, Federico, Ezio and Petruccio, and a daughter, Claudia. The middle son, Ezio, was apparently a bit of a heart breaker, Annetta had warned her. It had made her laugh. Like anyone would be able to get to her heart now.

The fact that the Auditores' had three children made Ana a bit nervous, since it meant that she would probably be forced to spent time with them. That would make her new plan, to steal the letter her father wrote to Giovanni, a bit harder. She had come up with it during the bath. Even though her father didn't want her to come, she figured there was no point in being safe if they weren't together. Especially if they weren't together. That would just mean she would have to spend all her time worried and lonely, and she wasn't having that. And she was pretty much an adult by now, she could probably take pretty good care of herself. Maybe she could learn how to use a knife, in case it came any more angry guards trying to kill them. And with that thought in her head, she fell asleep.


	3. Dinner and a walk around town

This is a pretty short chapter, it's mostly to introduce the rest of the Auditore family (especially Ezio). Anyway, thank you for the very nice response! It makes it so much more fun to post my story!

* * *

A few hours later Ana woke up by a light knock on her door.

"Huh?" she mumbled, groggy from her nap.

"It's Annetta, signorina" she heard a voice on the other side of the door say. "It's almost time for dinner".

"Oh, please come in" Ana responded and the door opened. Annetta entered and brought with her a glass of water.

"Do you need any assistance?" she asked and Ana nodded.

Annetta helped her to get dressed and as she put on her dress, Ana felt how hungry she had become. Her stomach made a high-pitched growl and she let out an embarrassed laughter. Annetta didn't seem to mind though, she only smiled and led Ana down the stairs and into the dining room.

Almost the entire family was there already when Ana arrived. Giovanni gestured to a chair and Ana quickly found her place.

"Ana!" he said with a warm look on his face. "I'm so glad you could join us. This is my lovely wife, Maria".

The woman he meant met Ana's gaze and smiled. She had long, dark hair and a reserved but friendly face. You could easily tell that she had been a real beauty when she was younger, she still was.

"Signora Auditore, I'm so thankful for your hospitality" Ana said. Even though Maria Auditore seemed friendly, she felt intimidating in some way.

"Oh, it's no trouble. You are very welcome to stay with us. I should introduce you to my family." She gestured towards her the youngest family-member at the table, a young boy with chubby cheeks. "This is my son, Petruccio." She then continued with a young dark-haired beauty. "My only daughter, Claudia", and then she bit her lip. "And neither Ezio nor Federico is here of course" she said, seemingly annoyed. "You have to excuse me signorina Ana Maria, I don't know how I possibly could have raised two wolves."

Everyone started to laugh, so Ana joined in nervously.

"It's nice to meet you all" she mumbled. "I'm Ana Maria, but please, call me Ana."

"We might as well begin with dinner" said signora Maria. "Who knows what my sons are up to now."

Right after she had said it, two loud voices, seemingly both laughing and arguing at the same time, could be heard from the hall. Signora Maria tried to look annoyed, but Ana could tell by the softness in her eyes that there was nothing but love there. She followed her eye and watched as two tall, dark-haired young men entered the room, and when they did, she nearly choked on her own saliva. They were both incredibly handsome. One of them, the one with his soft, dark hair tucked into a ponytail, turned towards her and said, with a smooth voice: "Oh, it seems like we have guests. I'm sorry I didn't arrive sooner" and broke out a smile that made Ana blush.

Claudia rolled her eyes and before Ana could answer signora Maria quickly responded, "Not now Ezio. This is signorina Ana Maria Gravago, she's a daughter to a family friend".

Both of the young men sat down at the table. The one named Ezio ended up straight opposite Ana, and his brother next to him. Signora Maria let out a loud sigh.

"And where have you two been?"

"Oh, nowhere, everywhere" the brother that had to be Federico mumbled lightly, stuffing food on his plate. "Just showing baby brother the ropes."

"You know, you make your poor mother worry" she started but Giovanni interrupted her.

"Oh Maria, they're young. That's their job." He turned to Ana. "These are my sons. My oldest, Federico" he gestured towards Federico, "and Ezio". He continued: "This is Ana, daughter to a dear friend of mine. While he's is away at business she'll be staying with us. I promised to take care of her, and I trust that you'll show her around and make her feel right at home."

The brothers nodded, and at the same time they smiled at her in a way that made it feel like her knees was about to melt. She was thankful she was sitting down.

There had been no men like Federico or Ezio in Corniglio. During dinner they talked a lot, and loudly, which gave her the chance to study them some. Ezio, who was the same age as her – 17, was probably the most handsome man she'd ever seen. He had thick, dark eyebrows that he used just like hands to gesture when he talked, and his voice was smooth and intriguing. Federico looked older, and his hair had a way of falling in his eyes constantly. The way he was able to hold eye-contact with everyone in the room while talking made Ana hold her breath every time he said something, knowing he would soon meet her gaze. She felt like an idiot. Swooning over the first two young men she met in Firenze, both of whom were very experienced in that area, at least if she could trust Annetta. And while watching the two, she felt certain that she could.

"Signorina Ana?"

Ana suddenly realized that she'd drifted away in her thoughts.

"Excuse me?" she said, unsure of whom had talked. All the members of the Auditore family were looking at her.

"I was just asking you if you'd like one of my sons to escort you around town tomorrow? I'm sure you'd love to see Firenze". It was Giovanni.

"That would be lovely" Ana answered. "If it's not to much trouble of course."

"Excellent" Giovanni smiled. "Ezio, you've had a bit to much free time as of lately, would you mind showing our guest the city?"

"I resent that statement" Ezio answered. "But I will of course show Ana around, I could never say no to the presence of a beautiful woman."

When Ezio shot her a huge smile, she thought that she would faint at the spot.

The next day she realized that her fascination with the Auditore men was something she shared with pretty much all of the female population of Firenze. As she and Ezio walked through the streets of the city, she could tell by the amount of coy smiles given to him that he was quite popular. And by the amount of intense looks and brilliant smiles he shot back, that he was very aware and enjoyed it endlessly. She was almost relieved, though. The fact that he flirted with almost every woman with a pulse meant that she wouldn't throw away her time fantasizing about his face but instead being able to focus on what was really important: finding her fathers letter.

"So, Ana" Ezio said while they took shelter from the hot sun under an especially large roof, "how long will you be staying with us?"

"I don't know" Ana answered truthfully. Either when her father was finished with whatever he was doing or when she found him. Though she didn't need to share that information with Ezio.

"Well" he responded, "it's certainly a pleasure having such an agreeable woman under the same roof".

"I'm sure you say that to all women", Ana darted back.

Ezio shrugged.

"I might, but that doesn't make it any less true". He laughed. "Come on now, do you need anything? A dress maybe? A horse?" he joked.

"I already have those" Ana answered. "But" she said thoughtfully, "maybe I should invest in a new pair of shoes. These are starting to fall apart".

Both of them looked down on her feet.

"Wow" Ezio said, "your feet are huge!"

Ana's face turned bright red.

"They are not!"

"Yeah they are, look at them. They're as big as mine! I've never seen a woman with such big feet before."

Ana tucked her feet away under her dress.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. And that certainly isn't anything you're supposed to say to a woman. And here I thought you were supposed to be charming."

Ezio smiled. "So you do think I'm charming?"


	4. The guards are not our friends

So this is like the shortest chapter I'll ever write. Sorry about that! It's mostly a scene from Assassin's Creed Lineage.

* * *

Time passed, as it has a habit of doing. Days turned into weeks, and weeks became months. In one way or another, Ana started to get used of living in Palazzo Auditore. Still, habit didn't stop her from her ultimate goal, which was finding her father. Even though Giovanni left his study often, mostly when he traveled away for business, Ana never really figured out how to get her fathers letter. She tried, of course. The first time the same week she had arrived, by simply trying to sneak into Giovanni's study. It had been locked, and disappointed she had left empty-handed. The next time, she tried to sneak in when Annetta was cleaning, but the woman seemed to have eyes everywhere. Whenever Ana thought she had a chance, Annetta made it clear she knew she was there. Though she never asked why Ana was hanging around the study so often exactly during the time she cleaned it.

When she was close to giving up, she finally figured out how to get in. The window. She mentioned briefly to signora Maria that Giovanni had complained about it being bad circulation in his study before he went upstairs to rest for a headache, and listened gleefully as Maria instructed Annetta to open the window. A few moments after wards, she proclaimed that she was going to take a walk around the back garden, and as soon as she got out, she knew the letter was practically in her hands.

The window was only opened slightly, but standing on a bench she had moved next to the wall the day before, she was able to reach inside enough to get to the hook that held the window in it's place. As she ungraciously crawled through the window, she prayed that no one would ever see her like this. Unfortunately, she was wrong. Just as she was about to get in, the door sprung open and the sudden movement startled her. The next thing she knew, she was lying face flat on the floor.

"Ana?"

She looked up. It was Federico.

"Federico!" she exclaimed to the puzzled young man and quickly stood up. "I was just... um, making sure that the window was in order."

He wrinkled his forehead and for a split second he looked amused, but his face turned stern almost immediately.

"There are guards at the door" he said.

Suddenly, Ana felt frightened. She had managed to avoid most guards since that day when she had watched her father kill three of them, and she could still hear his voice in her head. "The guards are not our friends." Why were they here? Was it because of her?

"They are with a man named Father Maffei, and they are looking for my father. Do you know where he is?"

Ana had never heard Federico's voice like this before. There was fear, but also determination. In a way, he had never sounded more like Giovanni.

"He's upstairs, I think he has a headache" she answered.

Federico started running, and Ana followed him. Why were there guards at the door? And what did they want with Giovanni?

The pair ran up the stairs, to discover Giovanni and Maria talking intimately. Federico quickly explained that Father Maffei had brought armed guards, and was standing outside their house.

"Why would Lorenzo de' Medici send guards for you? Why?" Maria asked.

"I don't know" Giovanni answered, with a grave voice. He turned to Federico. "Go back, and tell Maffei that I'm already gone, buy me some time."

Federico nodded.

"Federico, I'm depending on you. You're the eldest, protect the family. Go."

As Federico ran down the stairs, Ana stared at Giovanni. She knew the guards were here for the same reason they had come to take her father. Suddenly, she realized, she wasn't sure she wanted to read her fathers letter. She was afraid. But Giovanni didn't seem to be. Instead, he pushed on a part of the fire place, and it moved, revealing a secret exit. He smiled at her and Maria, and then he was gone.

Only seconds later Federico showed up, now with Father Maffei and the guards following him. "I told you" he said, "my father isn't here."

The man, whom Ana believed had to be Father Maffei, looked around the room. His face had the similar features of a rodent, and his eyes were cold as they swept across her face. She sighed in relief when Federico ordered them to go, and none of them dared to look at each other until they could hear the front door close.

"Not a word about this to Ezio or Claudia" Maria said with a stern voice. Then she softened. "Please?"

Both Federico and Ana nodded. It was probably lucky that Ezio was out courting some beautiful girl he'd fallen for, and Claudia was spending time with her betrothed, Duccio de Luca. This wasn't something Giovanni would've wanted anyone to see. With that in mind, Ana wondered what her father had kept from her.

"I'll go check on Petruccio" she said, thinking that the mother and son would want some time to talk. Maria had to know more about this, she figured, and based on what Giovanni said to Federico before he left, the young man probably knew more than the rest of the Auditore children. After all that had happened, first with her father and now with Giovanni, Ana realized that her fantasy of finding her father and taking care of herself maybe was just that – a fantasy. She didn't know how to wield a knife. She didn't know anything. If the guards came back, she would be defenseless.


	5. Before the storm

They never talked about what happened, and soon it felt like it never had. Everything went back to normal, though there was still a feeling of uncertainty in the house that kept linger on, a feeling that seemed to whisper from the walls. Ana decided to ignore everything that made her feel uneasy, and to throw herself into daily life. It worked. Federico and Ezio's humorous attitude caught on with the rest of the family, and Ana just pretended she was part of it. She woke up on morning only to find a restless Ezio pacing around the house.

"You're up?" she said with surprise in her voice.

He turned to face her.

"It's practically mid-day" he answered with a smile.

"Oh, I know, it's just" she blushed, "I didn't hear you get in last night."

Ezio raised an eyebrow. "You stayed up waiting?"

"No, of course not!" Ana said. "I mean, I was up, but not because of you or anything. I like staying up late at night, it gives me time to think. You know, it's easier to focus on what's going on in your head when the rest of the world is sleeping."

Ezio nodded.

"I'm the same way" he confessed. "It's nice, being able to clear your head. Especially under a starry sky. Though last night, I was definitely not alone." He winked.

"That was probably more than I needed to know".

Ezio laughed.

"Well signorina, you asked. Anyway, I need to get going now, my honor's at stake here. I need to show some Pazzi punks that the Auditore's aren't to be played with." He shot her a smile. "Don't wait up this time."

Ana watched his tall silhouette as he left the building, and realized that she worried about what he was about to do. Stupid, charming Ezio.

He didn't return home that night either, she noticed. This girl that he was seeing, Cristina, must be something remarkable. At least he wasn't lying in the street somewhere, beaten to death. Or, he probably was lying. Though when he eventually showed up, he had earned a visible scar over his mouth. Ana almost felt sorry for him, as Giovanni sent him out running errands as soon as he got home. Federico just laughed though. "My baby brother deserves to break some sweat, doing something other than beautiful women for a change" he said. As soon as he'd said it though, Maria came up to the two.

"It wouldn't hurt you to do some work either, son" she said with a smile. "Speaking of that, would you two care to accompany me while I run an errand?"

"Oh I'd love to, mother, but I'm sure I need to stay at home for a while, if father should need me" Federico lied. "But I'm sure Ana will come with you!"

Ana shrugged. "Sure" she said.

"Excellent, we'll go right away" Maria answered. "Look, there is Ezio too! I need a pair of strong arms for this" she added.

As the three of them made their way through the streets, Maria confronted him about the fight the day before.

"He spoke ill of us" Ezio defended himself. "I could not allow him to continue."

"I'm sure he's having a hard time dealing with the accusations against his father" Maria responded. Suddenly she stopped.

"Here we are".

They were standing in front of a small home, and she knocked on the door.

Ana and Ezio both opened their mouths, ready to ask where exactly 'here' meant, but the door swung open and a young man with light brown hair and a friendly, almost child-like face greeted them.

"Madonna Maria!" he exclaimed, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello Leonardo. This is my son, Ezio" she answered, and then added: "and this is Ana Maria, a family friend of ours."

Leonardo greeted them just as eagerly as he'd been towards Maria, and then went inside to get some of his paintings.

"He's an artist?" Ana asked Maria, feeling intrigued. He seemed both beautiful and creative. In a way, he reminded her of a grown cherub.

"He's very talented" Maria answered.

"I imagine" Ezio poked in, shrugging his shoulders.

"Self expression is vital to to understanding and enjoying life. You should find an outlet".

"I have plenty of outlets", Ezio answered.

"I meant besides vaginas."

Ana started laughing and Ezio's face turned bright red.

"I'll have to agree with your mother" she said.

Right about then Leonardo came back, with boxes of paintings, and the foursome returned to Palazzo Auditore. Leonardo spent the whole way talking, loudly and excited, and Ana realized that she enjoyed his company. His extroverted nature made him an easy companion, and she hoped that they would spend more time together. He brought out laughter and joy from Maria, which was remarkable considering her usually very restrictive persona.

As they returned, Ezio and Ana found Claudia in tears. The man she was betrothed to – Duccio – had apparently been unfaithful and Ana decided that her best course of action would be comforting her. She didn't know much about heartbreak, but it would probably seem ungrateful towards the Auditore family if she ignored their troubles when she was a guest in their house. And it was probably for the best to calm down Claudia before she decided to do anything rash. She seemed to share the same passionate personality as the rest of the Auditore's. As Ezio left to have a word with Duccio she sat down next to the upset Claudia and tried to think of something helpful to say.

"You're better than him anyway".

She could feel how silly it sounded, using such a cliché to try to comfort someone who just had their heart ripped out of their chest, figuratively speaking.

"I know" Claudia said. She almost seemed more angry than sad. "I hope Ezio breaks his face" she added.

"Knowing your brother, he probably will" Ana responded and Claudia almost laughed.

"Good."

As the day passed Ana decided that there was still a way to get to her fathers letter that she hadn't tried. Talking to Giovanni. She had stayed a guest in his home for several months now, and maybe he too would realize that they could no longer wait for her father to come get her. She couldn't very well stay with them until she died. Or her father did. Even though Giovanni had refused her earlier, and a part of her was afraid of what she might read, she figured she had to do something. In some way all she wanted was to hide in the Palazzo Auditore forever, not having to face whatever was out there. But the thought of her father made her stronger, though not any less afraid. As she put her hand up to knock on the door of Giovanni's study, she heard voices coming from inside.

"He's out" she heard Giovanni say. "I'm going to talk to him when he comes back".

"I wish I could protect him" Maria's voice answered. "But it's better this way."

Worried that someone might walk by and accuse her of snooping, she knocked on the door. As she entered, she could see the worry on Maria's face. Apparently Giovanni could too, as he quickly said: "Ah, Ana! I'm glad that you came. Could you please escort my wife upstairs, she needs to rest".

"Yes, of course" Ana answered. She could come back later, when things had settled down a bit, to talk about the letter. She almost felt a bit relieved, not having to deal with all of this now. Instead she took Maria by the arm and walked towards the stairs. She could probably use a bit of rest herself, she thought. What she didn't know however, was that neither of them would get any rest anytime soon. Rather, this would be the end of life as both of them knew it.

There was a knock on the door.


	6. Beaten but not defeated

"Who could that be?" Maria said.

There was another knock, louder this time. Ana and Maria had stopped before the stairs, and they both turned around to see whom the guest might be. The housemaid, Annetta, barely had time to open the door before it was pushed up. She jumped out of the way to avoid getting trampled by the group of guards who entered the room.

Guards. Ana knew what this meant. They had returned for Giovanni.

"We're here for the Auditore men" the one who seemed to be the leader said. Before anyone of them could answer, Giovanni came out from his study.

"What seems to be the trouble?" he asked.

"Seize him" the leader ordered two of his men, who quickly grabbed the unarmed man.

"Leave him alone!" Maria yelled.

Federico and Claudia both came running down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Federico asked. "Where are you taking my father?"

The guards ignored his question.

"Him too" the leader said and several of the guards stepped forward. Surrounded, Federico punched one of the guards in the stomach, but as he did, the others grabbed him and held him down. The hurt guard punched Federico in the face, and blood started to poor out of his nose. Someone screamed out of terror, but Ana wasn't sure who.

"You leave my son alone!" Giovanni yelled at the guards.

The leader stepped forward and kneed him in the stomach, and then used his armor-clad hand to punch him in the face. He turned to the rest of his men.

"We have orders to capture all of the Auditore men. Find the other two, search the house."

The guards scattered and started going in different directions of the house. As a few of them headed up the stairs, Maria's face turned white with terror.

Annetta grabbed Ana's arm.

"Go" she said. "In there". She nodded towards the library. "There's nothing you can do to help".

Right after she had said it, a child's scream echoed through the house, followed by a man's voice: "I found the boy!"

Annetta pushed Ana and Claudia towards the library. "Go!" she said, higher this time. The girls grasped each others hands and ran into the library. As they had entered, they could hear footsteps of people walking down the stairs, and a high-pitched crying.

"Let him be!" Maria said. "He's only a child!"

No one answered, but the girls could hear the sound of furniture breaking and people screaming.

"Where is Ezio?" the guard asked. Not getting the answer he wanted, the sounds of moans of people being beaten and the frightened cry of Petruccio filled the house.

Ana and Claudia held each other tight, too afraid to leave the room. Eventually the screams stopped and they could tell that the guards were leaving with the Auditore men as their prisoners. The library door opened and Annetta entered, silently leading Maria to a chair.

"Mother!" Claudia exclaimed and took her hand. "Did they hurt you?"

Maria didn't answer – instead she silently kept her gaze focused on the wall. Annetta put her hand on Claudia's shoulder.

"They didn't like that she resisted the arrest" she said quietly.

"Where are they taking them?" Ana asked, realizing that her cheeks were wet with tears.

"They are taking them as prisoners" Annetta explained. "They are being accused of treason."

That was when Claudia started to cry, still holding her mothers hand between hers.

"I'll go out in the hallway, and keep a look-out if there are any more guards coming" Annetta said.

"I'll help" Ana offered.

Annetta nodded and the two women left the library.

"What was going to happen now?" Ana thought to herself. The guards hadn't found Ezio, but it was probably only a matter of time. He was supposed to be home any minute, and what if they had caught up with him while he was heading home? She felt ill. These treason charges had to be a mistake. She knew that the Auditore family had secrets, but she also knew that they probably shared plenty of them with her own father. There had to be something else going on. Someone must have made some kind of mistake. Without Giovanni, she didn't have a place to stay, and no way to locate her father. "Please" she thought, "please let Ezio be alright, so he can clear up this mess." And with that, they heard a voice in the hall.

Ana grabbed a book, ready to strike the intruder if she had to, knowing that it probably wouldn't work out very well against an armed guard. Annetta got there before her though, and attacked the stranger with a vase.

"Ugh" a familiar voice grunted.

"Ezio!" Ana called out. She had never been happier to see him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Annetta excused herself.

"What happened? Where is everyone?" Ezio asked.

As Annetta explained to him what had happened, Ezio's face grew more and more worried.

"Come" Ana said and grabbed his hand, feeling his dry, warm palm pressing against hers. "Your mother and sister are over here, in the library. We were just keeping a look-out."

Even in the midst of all things that had happened, she couldn't help to notice that her heart seemed to pick up the pace when Ezio's hand was entwined with hers.

"Ezio" Claudia said, relief in her voice.

Maria didn't seem to react. She had to be in shock still, Ana thought.

"It's not safe here" Ezio proclaimed. "Is there some place you can take them?" he asked Annetta.

"Yes. Yes! To my sister's" she answered.

"Good. In the mean time, I'll go see my father."

"No!" Ana blurted out. "Or I mean, yes. Of course. Just, the guards are looking for you too."

"I'll be careful".

Ana bit her lip. She couldn't very well ask him to talk to Giovanni about her father, not now. And she definitely didn't have time to search through his study, the guards could be back any second.

"Maybe... maybe I should come with you" she stuttered.

Ezio just stared at her as if she had told him she was actually a man.

"Well" she defended herself, "someone needs to make sure you're all right. They're not looking for me, and I doubt that you have any more experience breaking into prisons than I do."

"Ana, no. I understand that you want to help but I can do this on my own."

"Actually" Claudia interrupted, "it would bring me some peace of mind knowing that you wouldn't be alone, brother."

Ezio seemed annoyed.

"Okay. Fine. But you'll have to change, with what we're doing, that dress will only hinder your movement."

"But I don't own any men's clothing" Ana protested.

"Borrow some trousers from Peruccio" Claudia suggested. "You're short, and they're loose so they'll probably fit."

"Hurry!" Ezio added and Ana quickly went up the stairs to find something to wear.

It went easier than she expected. She found some brown trousers that were only a bit snug around her rear but with a large, white shirt she could cover it up. She took a pair of leather boots from Ezio, as they wore the same size, and braided her long, dark hair so it wouldn't be in the way. When she got downstairs again Claudia said, with laughter in her voice:

"You look nice".

Ezio raised an eyebrow.

"You look like a broad-hipped boy". Then he turned to Annetta. "Get them to your sister's house safely".

Annetta nodded, and the trio left.

"So" Ana mumbled, suddenly a bit nervous. "What exactly is it that we're doing?" It had dawned on her that this might not be a very good idea after all. She had no combat skills she did want it to end up being a huge burden, only slowing Ezio down.

"Don't worry" Ezio said. "There's obviously been some sort of mistake. We're just going to make this right, that's all. Come on, let's get out of here."

When Ezio had said "don't worry", Ana had thought that what they were doing would be easy. She was wrong. His idea of a solution turned out to be climbing the tower of the Palazzo della Signoria – the prison. Simply getting there was an adventure in itself, since Ezio thought that they would be more invisible to the guards by traveling on rooftops. Though Ana's flexibility had greatly increased by not wearing her usual dress, she still felt uneasy climbing and moving around in men's clothing.

"Come on" Ezio said, and nodded towards a building wall.

"I'm not sure I can get up there" Ana said doubtfully.

"It's really not that hard, you just need to get the hang of it. I'd practice with you but we really don't have the time, so we need to make it a quick lesson. Look at the wall. It's not completely flat. Try to search it for areas where you can put a hand or a foot, and always think one step ahead. You don't want to get stuck hanging somewhere and not getting away. For this time, just follow my lead."

Ezio started climbing the wall, making it look completely effortless. Nervously, Ana grabbed the wall at the same place Ezio had, and used it to drag herself upwards. As she worked her way up, she could feel her palms graze and sting. The muscles in her arms complained, having to carry her entire body weight. When she finally crawled up the roof, Ezio was waiting for her.

"Good, you managed the hard part. Now, just follow me. And don't fall."

He started running on the roof, and Ana followed. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop, closing in on the prison quickly. If they hadn't been doing it out of such a serious reason, Ana might have even enjoyed herself. Suddenly, they stopped.

"Here's the hard part" Ezio said.

"The hard part?" Ana asked. "I thought this was the hard part."

Ezio gave her a crooked smile.

"Look at that building there? It's the prison. We need to jump, and then grab an edge as quickly as we can. It's the only way to get to it without having the guards discover us."

"Oh".

Ana stared at the wall of the building, feeling fear rise from her stomach through her throat.

"Ready?" Ezio asked but didn't wait for an answer. Instead he jumped and caught on to a window, quickly starting to make his way upwards.

Ana knew that it was now or never. She jumped. And for some reason, she didn't die. Instead she felt her fingers enclose an edge, and started climbing to reach the roof Ezio was standing on. As she got there, Ezio was fighting a guard. "Oh no" she thought, "not another one." But the guard soon fell to the ground, and the pair continued their journey upwards.

Eventually they reached the top, where Giovanni was imprisoned.

"Father! What's happened?" Ezio asked.

"Took a bit of a beating, but I'm alright. What of your mother and sister?" Giovanni's voice was strained with exhaustion.

"Safe now." Ezio answered.

"Where's Ana? Did the guards take her too?"

"I'm right here" Ana said, moving closer to the window so Giovanni would see her.

"Why would the guards want Ana?" Ezio asked, puzzled.

"No reason to talk about that now. Annetta took your mother and sister?"

"Yes... Wait. You knew this would happen?!" Ezio exclaimed.

"Not the way it did... and not this soon. It doesn't matter now."

Instead, Giovanni instructed them to search the Palazzo Auditore for a chest where he had hidden several important objects. Including the letter from Ana's father. Giovanni also instructed them to take some letters to the Gonfaloniere Uberto, who would finally make this mess right.

As they left to get back to the house, Ana felt a sting of worry – why did Giovanni think that the guards were looking for her? Maybe they were. Maybe the thought that they could get the location of her father from her, or use her as a bait to get to him? Oh no. What if it was her fault that the guards had taken Giovanni? Or rather, her fathers fault. What if it was here presence that was the cause of everything? She felt sick. She turned to watch Ezio. He looked hard-set on their new goal. She felt sorry for him. What if she had caused it all?


	7. When all else fails

Hi guys. I want to start of with apologizing for not posting a chapter last Sunday, with all the holiday rush I completely forgot. Anyway, now I'm back and will continue updating every Sunday as usual. Hope you'll like it!

* * *

As they returned to the Palazzo, Ezio grabbed Ana by the arm.

"Come here" he said, and showed her into the dining room. "Sit" he instructed.

Ana did as he said, and to her surprise, he kneeled in front of her and gently took her hands in his.

"Does it hurt?" he wondered, and Ana looked down on her palms.

They were all torn up and bloody from the climbing. She hadn't wanted to say anything to him, as she already felt like she was a burden, slowing him down. She nodded.

"I figured as much" he said, and carefully started to pick out pebbles from her wounds. She flinched.

"Don't worry. When Federico first started to show me how to climb, my hand were nothing but raw flesh for weeks. I didn't want him to think I was weak, so I just shut up about it. It takes a while, but eventually they get hardened. Okay, hold still now, I'm going to tie them up to keep it from bleeding."

He ripped apart a piece of the table cloth and tied it around her hands, one at a time, so it looked like she was wearing fingerless gloves.

"There" he said and stood up. "It's going to hurt for a while" he added. "Maybe you can get Annetta to do a better job of it in the morning".

"Thank you" Ana responded.

Ezio reached out his hand and Ana grabbed it, rising from the chair.

"Come on, let's get this mess over with".

Ana knew that Giovanni had to have hidden the belongings in the same place where he'd escaped when the guards came that first time, so she led Ezio to the secret door. As she pushed on it to make it open, he gasped.

"How did you know about this? What is it?" he asked, astonished.

"It's some sort of secret door your father has. I should probably tell you... this isn't the first time the guards came. They've been here before, but Giovanni managed to escape. Your mother made us swear that we didn't tell anyone, so I didn't. I'm sorry."

Ezio just looked at her with a blank face.

"Before?"

Ana nodded.

"I..." he turned silent. "It doesn't matter. Let's just do this."

They entered a small room, and started looking around. A big chest was standing right in front of them, the white lid well visible even in the obscure light of the room. They spared no time opening it.

"It seems my father has been keeping secrets" Ezio said. And as he did, he rose, holding in his hand an entire outfit, not made for the common man. With it's hood, red cape and belt made for weapon-holding, Ana realized that Giovanni was not at all the man he made himself out to be to the public. Without further ado, Ezio changed into the costume, and it seemed like even his posture changed. He felt taller. And in a way, older beyond his years. In his hands, he was holding a bunch of letters.

"May I?" Ana asked and took them. Quickly, she browsed through them and saw an envelope with her fathers writing on it. "This is from my father" she said.

"Then it's yours" Ezio said without hesitation. "Let's get going" he added, and they left.

Just outside the building, armed guards had ganged up on them, and took no time to attack. Once more, Ana felt a sting of helplessness as she knew nothing about defending herself or Ezio against the men that were obviously trying to kill them. And once more, she could feel the secrets surrounding her life making it more dangerous to not know rather than to be part of it.

Ezio was fast on his feet, using his sword to deflect the attacks of the guards and eventually kill them. Ana watched the blood spread on the ground as she was standing pressed against the wall of the Palazzo, hoping that her presence would go unnoticed. As the guards one after one fell to the ground, Ezio eventually turned to her.

"Come on" he said. "It's not safe, we have to move fast. The guards were trying to kill me, and I don't know why".

They hurried, once again traveling from rooftop to rooftop, feeling their feet leave the ground and hoping that this wasn't the time that they would fall to their deaths. It was a strange feeling, knowing that your life could end any minute, if a guard managed to spot you. It felt unreal, like they were children playing tag. In a way, they were children, teenagers caught up in a mess they barely understood.

The Gonfaloniere Uberto opened the door himself, surprised to see them there.

"Ezio Auditore? What are you doing here at this hour?" he wondered, puzzled.

"It... I don't..." Ezio stumbled on his words, out of breath.

"Wait child. Take a breath. Collect your thoughts." The Gonfaloniere sounded concerned, and the sound of his voice made Ana relieved. He was obviously a man of thought, and would certainly know how to deal with this.

"My father and brothers has been imprisoned. I was told to bring you this." And with that, Ezio gave him the letters they had found in his fathers chest. Ezio's voice was filled with anguish, and it wasn't until now Ana finally understood how worried Ezio had to be feeling about all this. She felt horrible, so caught up in her own family problems that she couldn't see when someone else was hurting.

"Ah. I see now" the Gonfaloniere said as he read the letters. "It's a misunderstanding Ezio. I'll clear everything up." He explained the content of the letters, and promised to make it right.

As he said it, Ana grabbed Ezio's hand, and pressed it lightly. Everything was going to be okay. As they left, she didn't let go.

"See?" she said. "We did it".

Ezio smiled, finally releasing the stern look his face had kept on all night.

"You're right." he said. "We should get some sleep before the hearing tomorrow. The Palazzo is probably surrounded by guards, but if we climb through one of the top windows we might get in unnoticed. We can sleep in my father's secret room, we'll probably be safe there."

He let go of Ana's hand and she felt a sting of disappointment.

Just as Ezio had predicted the Palazzo Auditore was surrounded by guards, but somehow they managed to get in like he had thought. Together they hid inside the secret room, closing it for the world. As Ezio started to fill the floor with fabrics and blankets to make some sorts of bedding, Ana wrapped a blanket around her and laid down a few meters away from him, feeling the hard wooden floor on her aching body.

"What are you doing?" Ezio asked.

"Sleeping" Ana answered.

"I mean, why wont you come here besides me?" He gestured towards the bedding he made.

Ana blushed.

"Well, wouldn't that be a bit improper?"

"Come on signorina" Ezio said. "It's not like I'm going to seduce you. Not even I am that tactless. There's not enough blankets for us both the sleep comfortably, so we might as well be practical."

Hesitantly, Ana laid down besides Ezio, and he put one arm around her, pulling her close. She felt the warmth of his body against hers, even through all their clothing, and her heart started to beat a little bit faster. Ezio's apparent disinterest in her made her disappointed. It was nice that he didn't treat her as he used to, like every other woman, flirting and joking around. But at the same time she couldn't help but feel like his actions just pointed at how little he saw her as a potential romantic interest. She knew she was selfish for thinking like this during this awful time, but she couldn't help it. She was just like everyone else, falling for Ezio's charm, and a part of her had thought that maybe, just maybe, he might start feeling the same way about her. But he didn't. She was just a house-guest, unintentionally getting tangled up in the huge mess that had happened to his family, and by tomorrow night, it would be Cristina lying next to him again. She sighed and closed her eyes. At least for tonight, she could pretend.

When morning came, Ana woke up, feeling a nervous tingling as she realized that she had been sleeping with her head rested on Ezio's chest, and his arm around her waist. She breathed in and felt his scent before she sat up. When she did, Ezio opened his eyes.

"You look interesting" he said with a crooked smile. "What an interesting hairstyle".

She put her hands on her hair and realized that the pinned braids from the day before had tangled into a messy birds nest. Ezio laughed.

"I'll see if I can get us something to eat before we leave" he said and rose.

As he left the room, Ana quickly found the closest mirror. She grimaced when she saw herself. Her dark brown hair was a mess of tangles and braids. She quickly undid her hair and combed it out with her fingers, just to do the same hairstyle all over again. She braided it with experienced fingers and then pinned the braids to her scalp. After Ezio returned they both ate in silence, eager to get to the hearing.

The sun was burning hot, and the streets crowded with people. Voices seemed louder than usual, and the air was filled with excitement. As they got closer and closer, Ana could tell something was wrong. Giovanni, Federico and Petruccio was standing by the gallows, and she and Ezio were forced to keep distance as the area was filled with guardsmen.

"This isn't right" Ezio mumbled.

"Uberto is up there" Ana responded. "What is he doing?"

Then the Gonfaloniere's spoke, his deep voice echoing in the market square.

"Giovanni Auditore" he said, "you and your accomplices stand accused of the crime of treason. Have you any evidence to counter this charge?"

"Yes. The documents that were delivered to you last night!" Giovanni answered.

He and his sons already had the nooses around their necks.

"I'm afraid I know nothing of these documents" the Gonfaloniere replied.

Both Ezio and Ana stood in silence, realizing the betrayal. Suddenly Ezio started to push forward through the people that had gathered for the execution, yelling: "He's lying!"

"Ezio!" Ana called out, but he didn't stop. It didn't matter though. Moments later, the Auditore men were dead. Ana couldn't breathe. This was impossible, this could not be happening. She could hear Ezio yelling out in the distance, his voice filled with an anguish impossible to imagine. She tried to follow him, tried to get him away from it all, but guards had discovered him and Uberto ordered them to kill him. She saw him running, and armed guards following, with their swords in their hands. Soon he disappeared from her sight. Disoriented and alone, she ran through the crowd, trying to spot a familiar face. Instead, someone spotted her.

"Grab the girl!" she heard Uberto's voice. "She's one of them!"

She started running.

Never before had she been alone in a situation like this, and she knew that she didn't stand a chance. As she ran through the streets, pushing people out of the way, she could hear the sounds of armor and swords behind her, constantly closing in. Sweat covered her body, and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. "This is it" she thought, "I'm going to die." Suddenly she heard a voice.

"Ana!"

It seemed to be coming from the roofs. She looked up as she continued to run. It was Ezio, mirroring her escape on the rooftops.

"Get up here!" he said.

She searched the street with her eyes for something to climb on, and discovered a ladder casually resting on a wall. If she tried climbing it the guards might catch up on her. But this was her only choice. She started climbing, her palms aching from the pressure on the wounds. She could feel the guards grabbing at her ankles, but managed to kick them off. When she got up, she immediately started to follow Ezio, once again jumping from rooftop to rooftop. After a while, he stopped.

"I think they lost us" he said.

They sat down. Ana tried to breathe but just started coughing. Eventually she caught her breath, and her pulse got down to normal. Reality started to appear again. She turned to face Ezio, and watched him quietly. His face was still, and his eyes dry. It seemed like a shadow had hit his face, and filled it with a sorrow that could not be understood by the common man. A sorrow that had come from experience not meant for anyone.

"Ezio" Ana said with a quiet voice.

He didn't move.

"I'm sorry" she said, knowing that whatever she said could not change what had happened. She didn't know how to comfort him. She wanted to touch him, to hold him close and let him grieve, but she didn't dare to. So instead they stayed there, in silence, and the beams of the sun was the only thing stroking his haunted face.


	8. What we have left

Thank you do much for the reviews and the favourites! The chapters are starting to get longer and longer, I've noticed. Well, I hope you enjoy this one. Much love.

* * *

Annetta's sister's house was called La Rosa Colta, and it was not what Ana had expected, at all. It was a brothel, that Annetta's sister Paola ran. Paola was a skilled woman, and during the days spent there she thaught Ezio and Ana the ways of the courtesans, including blending in with the crowds and pick-pocketing. Ezio had protested when Ana too wanted to learn, as he didn't see any reason for her to. Luckily, Paola had agreed with Ana.

"You try to protest this girl learning to fend for herself Ezio? Perhaps you are afraid of women exceeding you in your skills" she had said.

"Of course not!" Ezio had answered.

And Ana did exceed him in some ways. She wasn't a very good at pick-pocketing, too nervous to manage to discreetly remove someone's wallet, but she managed to blend in with the crowds very well. Perhaps it was since she had gotten more comfortable as she could get out of Petruccio's old clothing and into a more proper attire.

When they had arrived, heart-broken and tired, Paola had asked the courtesans to take care of Ana. They had bathed her, and when they filled the warm water with ethereal oils and let her rest, she could feel the stress and anguish reaching the surface. For the first time since the arrest, she had cried. The courtesans had been nothing but good-willed though, chatting with her, trying to cheer her up, complimenting her and carefully washing her hair.

"You don't have to do all this" Ana had said, but they had just laughed.

"Oh signorina, we all know how it is on the streets, and we are all so grateful for what Paola has done for us. A friend of her's is a friend of ours."

When Ana finally got some time alone, having been busy from the training and smelling sweeter than she had ever done before, she did something that had scared her for a long time. She read her father's letter.

"_My dear Giovanni, brother in arms, _

_I am afraid. I have decided to leave home and continue my work somewhere else. I fear that it is no longer safe for me here, and if I shall succeed I must not have to watch my every move. Dark eyes follow me wherever I go. I am grateful that you are willing to take in the one thing that I love the most, my beloved daughter, and I trust that you will keep her safe for the years to come. I cannot promise that I will return, we both know that. Our enemies have too long tried to spill my blood, and I fear that they will only try harder. I have hidden the truth for Ana all these years, and I beg of you to continue. I cannot lose her like I did her mother. She will be safe with you. _

_Giacomo Gravago._"

No. This was not at all what the letter was supposed to say. Ana stared at it, reading and rereading it over and over again. What did he mean that he might not come back? What truth? Her mother died of child-birth, didn't she? Her head started to spin. Even if her father returned, there was nothing to come back to. Giovanni was dead and they could not return to the Palazzo. He would never find her like this. And she still had no idea where he was. She didn't even know if he was still alive. The conspiracy that had killed Giovanni had it's eyes set on her father too. The letter had not cleared anything up, but rather raised more questions. It hit her. She was all alone. She had no one. The guards where looking for her, her father was gone, and she stood without home or family. She would've given anything to be back at her house in Corniglio, but going there meant certain death. Now more than ever, she needed to learn how to fend for herself. The remaining part of the Auditore family was all she had.

A few days later Ezio knocked on the door to her temporary bedroom.

"Yes?" Ana asked.

He opened.

"Paola told me about Leonardo, she said that he could be of some use when it came to fixing up the blade and bracer we found in my father's chest. I'm heading there now, and I figured you might want to meet him again as well."

The offer made Ana's heart a bit less heavy. She had spent the days after reading her fathers letter cooped up in her room, trying to figure out where to go from here. She knew Ezio didn't exactly need her assistance in visiting Leonardo, but rather tried to cheer her up. He didn't know what she had found in the letter – no one did – but with everything that had happened recently she had too many reasons to be sad. Ezio was just trying to make her feel better and with everything going on in his life right now, it was a gesture she took to heart.

"I'll be right down".

Leonardo was just the same as she had remembered him, a personality like no other. Talkative, easily excited and with the spirit of a young boy, unable to be subdued. When Ezio showed him the blade, he had to clear out bunch of other projects he was working on, but immediately threw himself onto the new one.

"Fascinating..." he mumbled.

Working for hours, Ana and Ezio sat and watched. Eventually, he finished.

"There!" he said. "It's finished! Now all that's left is to remove your ring finger."

"Really?" Ezio said.

"I'm sorry, but this is how it must be done. The blade is designed to ensure the commitment of whoever wields it."

Ana stared with Leonardo with horror in her eyes. Could it really be? But it was. Leonardo held up a knife.

"Bene" said Ezio. "Do it quickly." He put his finger on the table.

"Ezio no!" Ana yelled out. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry Ana" Leonardo said. "It'll be over in a second." He raised the knife and Ana closed her eyes, unable to watch. She heard the swishing of a knife in the air and the sound of it burying in the table.

"Is it done?" she asked, without daring to open her eyes.

Leonardo started laughing and she looked, just to see that Ezio's finger was still intact.

"I was only having fun, Ezio!" Leonardo said. "Though the blade once required a sacrifice, it's been modified. You can keep your finger."

"That was horrible!" Ana said.

"Signorina, I was only playing around, though it's good to know how committed your friend is to this blade" Leonardo answered.

Ezio himself stood silently, putting on the blade. "Incredible" he said.

"Oh well, you seem to have gotten over the potential loss of a finger quite fast" Ana said, sourly. "We could always take it off anyway".

"I'm good, thanks" Ezio answered, staring fascinated at the blade on his arm.

Leonardo ignored their dispute and instead inquired about the pages he had used to construct the blade. While talking, there was suddenly a knock on the door.

"By order of the Florentine guard: open this door!" a loud voice came from outside.

"Wait here" Leonardo instructed. He opened the door and a guard stood at the door.

"Are you Leonardo da Vinci?" the guard asked.

"Si. How may I be of service?"

"I need you to answer some questions" the guard ordered.

"Certainly" Leonardo responded, his usual friendliness shining through his voice. He left with the guard and Ana and Ezio looked at each other.

"We should probably stay close" Ezio said and the pair went to the door, so they could listen in on the conversation.

"He's asking about you" Ana whispered.

As the guard didn't get the answers he was looking for, he pushed Leonardo to the ground and started beating him.

"This ends now" Ezio said. He readied his blade and before Ana could react, he had with swift motions stuck it deep inside the guards back. The guard instantly fell to the ground, dead. Ana ran up to them, and helped Leonardo back up on his feet.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes. Grazie" he answered. "You should probably be getting back now though, it's late and I wouldn't want to worry about your safety".

As they walked back to Paola's, carefully blending in with the crowds, they carried on a whispering conversation.

"You killed that man" Ana said.

"So?" Ezio asked. "I've killed before."

"I know. But that was in self defense. This was different."

Ezio shrugged.

"The city didn't care when they took the lives of my family, why should I care about theirs?"

Ana didn't have a good answer, so they continued the rest of the journey in silence.

As they returned, Paola met them at the door.

"You were gone for quite a while" she said.

"Leonardo likes to talk" Ezio said, not mentioning the death of the guard.

"That he does. According to my girls, Uberto will be attending an unveiling tonight of Verrocchio's latest work. It will be held at the Santa Croce cloister."

Suddenly Ana understood what the blade had been for.

"You're going to kill him" she said, more as a statement than a question.

Ezio didn't answer. Instead, Paola did.

"There is only one way to repay betrayal."

"Watch over my mother and sister while I'm away" Ezio asked Paola. Then he turned to Ana.

"Don't worry. Uberto dies tonight." And with that, he left.

"I was going to ask you to join me and Claudia, we were going to look through some book-keeping. I'm trying to teach her a bit about running a business, to take her minds off of things. But I sense that you have something else you'd rather be doing?" Paola asked Ana.

Ana blushed. She was much too obvious.

"I wanted to visit Leonardo" she said. "Alone" she added.

Paola nodded.

"No questions asked. But..." she hissed up her skirt and revealed a garter, holding a small knife. "As women, we need to constantly be at our watch". She took the knife and gave it to Ana. "Take this. Walking the streets alone at night is dangerous as it is, doing it as a teenage girl is like sleeping next to an active volcano."

Ana stared at the knife in her hand.

"I have never killed anyone" she mumbled.

"And I hope tonight won't change that" Paola answered. "But relying on a man for safety is a dangerous habit. Be safe out there."

As Ana hurried down the streets of Firenze, she thought about what Paola had said. She was right, of course. She was constantly miserable because she felt like a burden, so the most logical step was to learn to take care of herself. Make herself an asset rather than someone that needed protecting. And this was something she wanted to do alone. The streets were rather empty, not only of common people but also of guards. They were probably all at the unveiling, protecting Uberto. Waiting for Ezio. Ana felt her worries rise, but found herself outside the door of Leonardo's home. She knocked.

"Yes?" a voice came from inside.

"Leonardo, it's me, Ana Gravago" she answered.

The door opened, and Leonardo opened. Ana had worried that she might wake him, but he was alert as always, smiling as he saw her.

"Signorina, of what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked, and moved away from the door so Ana could step inside.

"I... um..." Ana mumbled nervously, feeling rather stupid. "I thought about what you said about the pages with code, for the blade. And I thought, well, I don't have any but I have a letter I wondered if you maybe could take a look at?"

Leonardo smiled.

"Of course".

Ana gave him the letter from her father, and he quickly skimmed through it.

"It doesn't seem to be any code in this..." he said.

Ana's hopes diminished.

"Maybe... maybe you can keep it and look at it a little more?" she asked. "I just, it would really mean a lot to me."

Leonardo nodded.

"Of course, signorina. I will do what I can."

"Thank you. I'm really sorry to be bothering you at this hour" Ana said.

"Don't be! I was up anyway, working on a new project. Would you like me to show you?"

Ana shook her head.

"I'd love to, but I probably should be heading back. It's dark out and it's really not safe for you to have me here, with the guards looking for me and all."

"Nonsense" Leonardo replied. "But as you wish. When we meet again, maybe I can bring you some good news about your letter".

"Thank you signor. It means more to me than you know". And with that, Ana left.

It wasn't as easy getting home as it had been getting to Leonardo's, Ana soon realized. There seemed to be guards in every corner, and her dress didn't exactly make it possible to travel by the rooftops. Though the huge amount of guards everywhere meant that if Ezio had succeeded, Uberto was dead. At least the thought made her a bit happier. Except the "if". Though she managed quite well, despite the guards, but the fear of getting caught made her sneak around gripping the small knife so hard her knuckles turned white. She was almost at Paola's door when she heard a voice.

"Hey! What are you doing out this time?" Ana turned and saw a guard walking towards her. Without hesitation, she started running.

"Hey you! Stop! I know you!"

Shit. Ana heard his footsteps behind her, and even though she had thought it impossible, her grip around the knife tightened. The streets never seemed to end, and she decided that the best course of action would be to hide. She just had to find somewhere easily accessible. As she ran, she searched for small alleys to turn, hoping it would either shake the guard of her trail or give her a back door to sneak inside or something. Eventually she decided to trust blind faith, and ran into a small alley-way. As a huge wall met her gaze, she realized her mistake. The footsteps had stopped. She turned around and pressed her body against the wall, watching as the guard came closer.

"You're that girl. The friend of the Auditore's."

"Please, leave me alone" Ana begged.

The guard laughed.

"I'm sorry, it pains me to capture a woman. But it seems like I have no choice. Give yourself up quietly and I won't hurt you. I'll leave that to the executioner."

With one hand, he grabbed her arm and Ana screamed. She was going to die. Somehow, driven by something other than herself, she used her free arm and stabbed her knife into the guards chest. His eyes, filled with surprise, met hers, before he took his last breath and his dead body fell onto her, taking them both down. Ana could feel the warmth of his blood covering her body, and with all her strength, she pushed it aside. Her hands and her chest were covered with fresh, warm blood and the knife was still stuck in the guards chest. As she begun to rise, too numb to realize what she had done, she heard a voice.

"What is going on here?"

She turned her gaze upwards, just to meet the eyes of another guards, staring at her in horror.

"Guard down! Guard down!" he started yelling, and drew his sword.

It had all been for nothing. Soon there would be an entire troop here, and there was nothing she could do. Unarmed and alone, Ana closed her eyes, awaiting her inevitable death.

But death did not come. Instead, she heard the sounds of sword-fighting, and that too familiar grunt a man makes when life leaves his body. Ana opened her eyes, and to her surprise she saw Ezio, fighting of guards one by one. He was skilled, she had to admit. In just a matter of minutes, the guards were dead. He put his sword down and turned to her.

"What are you doing out?!" he yelled. Then he saw the blood, and ran towards her. "Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, it's not mine" Ana answered, and glanced down to the dead guard besides her.

Ezio's gaze followed hers.

"How did you find me?" Ana asked, more thankful that she had ever been in her life.

"When I returned Paola was still up, waiting for you. She was worried, and I went out to look for you. It turned out it wasn't that hard, since you managed to draw a crowd." He shook his head. "What in the world did you think you were doing? There's an arrest-order out for you!"

Ana started to cry.

"I thought I was going to die" she said.

Ezio sighed, and then lifted her up in his arms.

"We need to get back, you look horrible" he said.

"I can walk myself" Ana protested.

"Yeah, but you can't jump in that dress. And after all this, I suspect we should keep of the streets."

Ana put her arms around his neck.

"Stupid girl" Ezio mumbled.

"We're the same age" Ana complained.

Ezio sighed.

"Don't remind me."


End file.
